The Trade Off
by pink.puffcloud
Summary: Darien runs away from his arranged engagement, not aware of the serious consequences.. Ami, wanting her brother to be truly happy, offers instead to marry the son of the other family, Zoicite.. will love result? UPDATED: Sere/Dare as well as Ami/Zoi...
1. Chapter 1: The Proposition

**The Trade Off**

by: pink puffcloud

This is an Ami/Zoi fanfic .. I absolutely ADORE the pair so I hope this story will have the same effect on you guys :)

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, the characters etc...

ENJOY! and feedback is always awesome P

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Proposition 

Ami stood frozen outside the thick glass doors and found her mind blank as she tried to draw all sorts of ways to make her proposition more persuasive (and less insane), yet all that popped up in her head was the same pair of alluring green eyes that had haunted her sleep each night. Damn it, she needed him to say yes. He HAD to say yes.

_Should I strike a sexy pose going into his office?_ Ami shook her head as if to emphasis how ridiculous she was getting by the second. With a shaky breath she walked as graceful as she could past the doors and to the reception desk.

"Excuse me I need to speak to Mr. Levinton" Ami cleared her throat at Zoi's last name and hoped she had kept her composure.

"Do you have an appointment booked?" The secretary asked flatly as she stared ahead at her computer screen.

Ami hesitated slightly before straightening her shoulders, "no but can you inform him that Ms. Shields needs to speak with him about something urgent?" Ami kept her face expressionless as the receptionist raised her head at the mention of the Shields name.

"Why of course Ms. Shields. One moment please." The receptionist turned her chair and pressed a button behind the desk. After a few murmurs she motioned Ami to face the dark mahogany doors, "Mr. Levinton is waiting."

"Thanks!" Ami couldn't help the joy in her voice as she made her way around. _So he agreed. That's a good start right?_ Ami babbled more to herself as her fingers tightened around the cool metal and she turned the handle.

----creeeeeeek---

"It had occurred to me that coming to see me would be an option for you. I just never thought you'd act on it so fast," said a smooth voice as Ami came face to face with the sinfully handsome man that always managed to make her cheeks flush.

Ami's mouth dried as she stared ahead at Zoi's grinning face. She hadn't even processed what he just said. Somehow words always failed her when he was concerned.

"Please sit down. I wouldn't want you to faint before this even begins" Zoi continued with the same smile on his face as he felt Ami's uneasiness rise. She was quite adorable. "After all, I'm dying to hear your reason for being here."

Ami nodded shakily as she made her way towards his office desk. Her heart was racing at a million miles a second and it was as if her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his face. _His gorgeous face that is_. Ami sighed to herself as she realized the problem of her growing physical attraction towards his man. She dug her nails slightly into the palm of her hand, reminding herself that Zoisite's attractiveness level was the last thing she was here to discuss.

"Mr. Levinton," Ami began but was shortly cut off by Zoi's casual voice, "Zoicite's fine." Zoi studied the fluster Ami as she tried to continue her speech, _probably rehearsed it many times before... not that it made much of a difference_, he thought amusingly.

"Zoicite, I know relations between our families have been..." Ami tried to search her brain for the right words; she wanted to be as careful as possible with this man, "strained. And my brother's actions were completely inexcusable."

Zoi cut her off again, this time with a blank expression, "What your brother does none of my concern, as long as he stays away from my sister."

Ami rushed in, "I know you're not very fond of him at the moment, and I'm sorry for the hurt he caused your sister, not that anything I say can make up for that... but..." Ami felt a blush creep up her neck again as she finally put her proposition out in the open, "I'm willing to compensate... what I'm trying to say is that..."

Zoi tried not to let a smile break out on his face as the adorable pixie in front of him tried to search for the right words to say, words that he already knew. Of course he knew about her reason for coming to see him. Did she think he was that thick headed? With the current situation between the 2 families the easiest way to make up for Darien's mistake was for her to offer up herself in marriage. He just didn't think she was so innocent as to sacrifice herself this fast.

"What do you think about marriage between us?" Ami blurted the words out and held her breath. _Would he laugh in her face?_ She thought with a grimace.

"What makes you think I want to marry you?" Zoi replied leaning forward across his desk, "after all, we're strangers to each other."

"That can change!" Ami forgot her composure as she pleaded hoping to sound convincing, "we can get to know each other..." Ami trailed off as she saw Zoi's lips curve into a smirk. _He was enjoying watching her beg!_

_Get to know you in bed? _Zoi smirked at the delicious thought of taking the woman in front of him in his bed, something he would have all the rights to do once he married her. Something he knew would happen...but he wasn't going to let her know yet.

"I'll consider you proposition, _Ami_" Ami's blush darkened at the smooth, sensual way her name rolled of his tongue and suddenly found it hard to keep his gaze. "I am aware of the gain both our families would be getting if we were joined in marriage." Zoi continued as he watched Ami anticipate each one of his words.

"But for the getting to know each other part...maybe we try something now?" Zoi said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now?" Ami's eyes widened as she wracked her brain for some meaning to Zoi's words. _Did he want to ask her about all her favourite pastimes or something?_

"I was thinking along the lines of oh...maybe a kiss?" Zoi replied matter of factly and leaned over to cup Ami's face in his large hands, smiling at her shocked expression before closing his eyes and brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

Soo... hit the right buttons with you guys? I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by next week...I have the general idea for this story but writing it all out doesn't seem too appealing right now P

pink.puffcloud


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

YAY for update! Haha I think I'm more happy about this update than you guys... truthfully I didn't think I'd put up a new chapter so soon P

HUGE thanks to you guys who reviewed...it's very encouraging for me! (so please continue.. hehe) This chapter has a lot of narration, so I hope it doesn't come across as boring... but I wanted to clear up Ami's situation as well as Dariens... I'm actually thinking of involving Darien and Serena more in the story... maybe have their own plot too? Tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, the characters etc...

_seems such a simple thing  
maybe there's just something wrong with me  
something my eyes won't see  
don't worry baby I still believe _

I could be happy alone  
I've rarely been lonely before  
but I'd rather you walk through that door  
cause I want you 

_I Want You - The Arrogants_

* * *

**(AN: This chapter takes place before chapter 1...)**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

Hell.

If Ami could use one word to describe her most recent trip back home, hell would fit perfectly. Matter of fact, as she stood outside the banquet hall where Dare's engagement party once took place, all that ran through her mind was _hell, I'm going to be stuck in Tokyo much longer than anticipated._

A week ago, Amy received a call from her older sister Marie, mentioning nonchalantly about Darien's so called engagement to some wealthy bimbo. She was the daughter of one of her dad's business partners..._figures_. The news came at no shock or excitement, for that was the exact man Ami knew her dad to be: control freak with a mind strictly for business. Sometimes she wondered if her dad got any pleasure out of life, even if he had the whole world in his possession.

He was never happy. And being one of his children felt like being a burden. Growing up Ami felt as if every accomplishment she made was to compensate a little for the burden she brought her dad. Every A in school, every certificate in music, every lesson she grew up taking was to pay back what she owed her father.

That's why she ended up in Paris, to escape it all in a small 1 bedroom flat with no air conditioning or functioning lights. She kissed goodbye the luxury of 5 course meals and shiny limos to pursue the person that she wanted to be, the person that she knew she was when she took off all the silly lace dresses and wiped the plastic smile off her face.

That's how she ended up spending 5 years of her life as a scenic photographer working in a small studio in Paris.

All that peace lasted until yesterday, when Ami flew back to Tokyo at her sister's request to attend her brother's engagement party. She was hesitant at first and later scared; hesitant because she didn't know how to face her dad and scared when she realized that she still cared about what he would think of her… _would she be welcomed home?_ Suddenly Ami felt as if she was 6 years old again, waiting to show daddy a drawing from art class hoping to coax a smile out of his face. Only this time she knew better… the smile would never come.

Ami tried to shake all that off, and concentrate instead on the excitement she was feeling, not to enjoy the attention from a herd of maids, or to lavish herself with countless jewels and the most precious dresses, but because she was seeing her older brother again. It would be the first time in 3 years.

Dare had flew to Paris for a surprise visit for Ami's 20th birthday ... and what a surprise it was indeed.

_(flashback)_

_Ami struggled with the keys as she tried to balance her baguettes in one hand with a stack of mail tucked under her other arm..._

"_Damn it! The whole point of keys is to fit into their stupid locks..." Ami grumbled as her hand wobbled once again._

_Suddenly the door flew open and Ami fell in none too elegantly into a warm chest._

"_That's a nice welcome," she heard the smile in his voice._

"_Dare!" _

_Ami dropped everything and jumped into her brother's arms, almost knocking him over._

"_Woah, easy there," Darien chuckled as he struggled to keep balance, "I may be strong but you're a little over my limit you know?"_

_Ami just shook her head at his joke and held on tighter. She had never expected him to find her since she had severed all financial contact with her father. _

"_I missed you so much..." _

_Dare gently stroked Ami's hair at her confession as a soft expression overtook his face..._

"_I missed you too...you have no idea how much" _

_She would never forget the warmth in her heart from seeing Dare that day, to enjoy the company of someone who she not only looked up to all her life, but loved with all her heart. Dare had protected Ami since she was little, trying to make her smile when she felt the world was falling apart, and he was the only one in the family who encouraged her to pursue her dreams. _

_For all that Ami would be forever grateful. _

* * *

Ami never got her welcome from her brother when she arrived at the Tokyo airport, only a polite greeting from the family chauffer as he offered to take her bags. She was later informed that Dare was too busy preparing company business to personally come see her at the airport. 

Ami had to admit she was disappointed, but part of her knew what Dare was going through… the frustration of being set up in an arranged marriage without any say was bad enough, then creating a big media fiasco out of the whole arrangement just kills it.

Ami fell asleep from exhaustion soon after arriving home, and didn't end up seeing Darien until the next day...more preciously, 5 minutes into his engagement ceremony.

She would never forget the shock on all the guests' faces as Darien made his entrance into the banquet hall, storming in with a gorgeous blonde dragging behind him.

G_orgeous blonde with killer legs_, Ami thought despite the situation.

The room went still as her brother made his way to the speaking stand, again with mystery girl trailing behind him. Ami held her breath as her brother began to speak, her mind slowly processing his words.

_Oh my God_...the words replayed in Ami's head. Darien had just cancelled his engagement. It wasn't until he marched off the stand that Ami's mind returned to reality. She caught his gaze as he was making his way to the door and he stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked surprised. Shocked even.

_So my presence was supposed to be a surprise_, Ami thought amusingly.

She had mouthed _I'll be okay_ and saw Dare's gaze soften, his expression one of gratitude. She winked at him for emphasis and he smiled, turned on his heel and marched out of the reception room with the pretty blonde.

And this is how Ami's hell of a visit began.

* * *

_At least things won't be so boring around home now,_ Ami thought as she smiled apologetically at guests, trying to deal with the aftermath of Darien's little escape. She snuck glances at her estranged father, trying to catch any reaction on his part. 

"Steve, I'm incredibly sorry for my son's actions, I'm sure he's in over his mind right now and he'll come to his senses very soon..."

Ami turned away from her father's voice and sighed. _Darien's in for it now._ As her thoughts returned to her brother she found herself more curious than ever about the pretty blonde girl.

_Secret lover? Mistress? _Ami mused over her identity as she crossed out options in her mind. _Nah, the idea of keeping a mistress is too tacky for Darien... _

"Sorry I'm late." A deep, masculine voice broke Ami out of her reverie. She turned her head at the sound and felt her breath catch in her throat.

This guy was gorgeous.

Ami was by no means a helpless romantic but for some reason the man who just entered the banquet hall had her at awe, all thoughts about Darien and mystery girl fleeing her mind.

_Surely it's illegal for someone to look so good._

She felt her mouth dry as his eyes made contact with hers, green clashing blue, and for a second Ami thought she could physically feel sparks being ignited. But within a second his gaze turned away and the feeling dissipated.

Instead a playful grin appeared across his face as he returned speaking, walking past the refreshment table and popping a strawberry in his mouth,

"So where's the party?"

* * *

Cute? No?

Haha please leave me your feedback! As well as any thoughts on the lyrics I posted? I'll be posting more music I love...hopefully it'll relate to the story too... :P

pink.puffcloud


	3. Chapter 3: Starcrossed Lovers

sigh i decided to repost this chapter cause the format continues to screw up... GRRRRRRR

but hopefully ch.5 will be out by this weekend :)

* * *

SURPRISE! hehe this is actually a really really short update, more like a special thanks to all those who have been reviewing :) big thanks to those who suggested that the Sere/Dare relationship play a bigger role in this story... I think that'll be the direction from now on, but of course the spotlight couple will still be Ami and Zoi...

I know this kinda interrupts the whole flow that was going on between and Ami and Zoi, but I really had the urge to write this after reading the new reviews... so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, the characters etc...

_let's talk _

_and we'll fill the air_

_with imagery that lasts forever_

_so this is love_

_that's a lovely thought_

_you have to care for it to keep it together_

_if you fall will you get up_

_you're stuck in a dream will you wake up_

_and if you fell in love will you hold on to it_

_if it's cold will you stay warm_

_you drift too far will you swim towards the shore_

_and if you fell in love will you hold on to it _

_If You Fall - Azure Ray_

**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Star-crossed Lovers**

Serena slammed the door closed on her side and turned her back to the slick black Mercedes. This man was absolutely infuriating! How dare he just drag her around like some doll…

"Look Darien…" Serena began as she whipped her body around to face him, but her speech faltered as soon as she made contact with his eyes. His gaze was so intense, she felt tiny all of a sudden.

Not breaking their eye contact Darien slowly made his way around the car, desperate to close the distance between the two. Serena broke his gaze and shifted her focus to the ground as he came to stand directly in front of her. She showed no intention of moving away. Darien involuntarily raised his fingers to her face, tilting her chin gently so their eyes could meet again.

"Serena…"

It was a mere whisper, but it was enough that whatever anger Serena felt only a second ago dissipated, giving way to longing as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Darien felt the air leave his lungs at how beautiful the woman in front of him was. _The woman he loved._ All he had to do now was convince her that they belonged together, and damn anyone else who thought otherwise…even his father.

Serena's eyes flew open as reality sank in, taking a small step back as she found her voice again.

"Darien, do you have any idea what we just did? And the consequences!" She shook her head as her brain worked to assess the situation. "The financial situation of your company, how big of a deal this is going to be in the media…What will the shareholders say?"

"I could care less what they'll say," Darien countered aggravated, "Serena, you can't honestly be telling me that you think I should marry someone who I don't have a speck of feeling for, no matter what gains it would bring the company."

_Besides…I can't marry someone who isn't you_…Darien added to himself and felt his expression softened.

"I'm not saying you need to marry her." Serena didn't see his change in expression, her logic going into overdrive as she continued to analyze the situation, "but escaping like that? Your father will be furious!" There was a pause before something suddenly clicked within Serena...

"And Ami! How could you just leave her in there with …with all those ruthless business men? Oh god… what if you father takes it out on Ami?"

Darien heard the dread in Serena's voice and felt regret rise in him. _Ami._ He had briefly forgotten the sudden reappearance of his little sister, the surprise of seeing her at his joke of an engagement party.

It had been 3 years since their last meeting, and that banquet hall was the last place he had wanted to be reunited with her. But seeing that smile on her face, her soft encouragement, telling him that she trusted whatever he was doing. That was the exact push he needed to walk out of that place.

But now he couldn't help but worry. He was supposed to protect her little sister…and now he's left her his mess to clean up. Deep down Darien knew that Ami was strong, able to hold her own ground in times like this. He just hoped she wouldn't be too angry at him for keeping his secret in the dark for so long.

He turned his attention back to Serena as he watched her heated expression._ She's so desirable even when she's angry,_ Darien couldn't help smile.

"Let's leave all that to tomorrow," Darien said quickly, leaving her no room to protest.

Serena felt a pull at her wrist and before she knew it he had shoved her back in the car, taking no time before slipping in beside her. She opened her mouth to object but Darien cut her off with a boyish grin.

"Where to? Ice cream in the park, or a nice romantic dinner back at my place? You know, I don't think I ever got that homemade meal you owe me," Darien winked at Serena's surprised face and started the car.

"Darien we can't leave everything until tomorrow," Serena fumbled with her words as she caught on to what Darien had said…

"Hey! Since when did I owe you a meal?"

Darien threw his head back and laughed, drawing a small smile from Serena's face as well.

* * *

I really posted this chapter on impulse after reading the reviews (see how powerful your REVIEWS can be? P)... so think of it as a small interlude before Ami and Zoi's first encounter continues! hehe

As always, feedback is AWESOME!

pink.puffcloud


	4. Chapter 4: You and Me Then?

Hey friendlies! I hope this chap was out fast enough for you guys... thanks so much to those who are reviewing! I love hearing suggestions about this story! (so PLZ continue... haha)

Just to let you guys know I amtrying to write longer chapters... but it appears that my attention span is quite short... hehe, hopfully you guys enjoy this anyways :)

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, the characters etc...

_just like a star across my sky  
just like an angel off the page  
you have appeared to my life  
feel like I'll never be the same  
just like a song in my heart  
just like oil on my hands_

…

_Like a Star – Corinne Bailey Rae_

* * *

**Chapter 4: You and Me Then?**

Ami sat stiffly in the limo, listening to the soft rumble of the engine as she waited for the insufferable ride to end. The man sitting beside her kept his silence, and suddenly she wondered if there were any other fathers out there like hers, to see his daughter after 5 years of separation and still have nothing to say.

She kept her focus out the window, staring blankly at passing buildings and people, slowly waiting for the feeling of home to sink in…

It didn't happen.

Instead, she let her mind wander back to the bizarre engagement party she was attending not too long ago. She could still remember the determination in her brother's eyes, the astonished looks of the guests, not to mention the tear-stricken face of the poor girl Darien had fled from.

And she definitely couldn't forget the face of the handsome stranger who had leisurely strolled in after the party ended.

_Well, I guess he's not so much a stranger now. _

* * *

_(Flashback from earlier)_

"Don't tell me I missed the fun," Zoi feigned disappointment as he made his way towards his parents. "Where are the stars of the show?"

His dad let out an uncomfortable cough and as Zoi scanned the crowd of people. Understanding began to creep in.

_So much for a party_, he thought wryly.

Zoi approached his father and waited for him to spill the story. Anger filled him as his father began to explain the situation, how his sister had been devastated and how the bastard just ran from it all.

_Wait till I get my hands on this scumbag. _Zoi couldn't stop the curling of his fists or the tension that was overtaking his body.

It wasn't as if Evelyn and he shared a very close bond. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times they really talked in this past year. But she IS his little sister, and he didn't plan to ever let anyone hurt her, definitely not without getting a good beating from him after.

_That Shields boy wasn't going to be an exception. _

Zoi stood quietly thinking about how to wrap up this whole situation, but an odd feeling of being watched crept up his spine. Literally feeling the eyes on his back he turned his face around, hoping to catch whoever was looking at him.

Ami gasped as the guy she had been admiring twisted his body around, catching her off guard. She wasn't fast enough to divert her eyes and the blush quickly rising in her cheeks definitely gave her away.

Quickly Ami tried to search for her father, noticing that he had once again made his way between the crowds. There didn't seem to any point in interrupting him now, but Ami needed to collect herself somehow.

_I can't believe he caught me staring at him!_ She was mortified, wishing that the floors would open and swallow her whole.

Scanning her surroundings again, too nervous to even glance in his direction, Ami tried to find some sort of distraction.

_Ah! The champagne table._ Ami quickly made her way over before the clean up crew could take away the alcohol and prayed that the handsome man had long directed his attention away from her.

_Calm down Ami, it's not a sin to look. _Ami reassured herself as her steps carried closer and closer toward the champagne table. _Besides, I bet he's had tons of girls drool over him… a glances doesn't mean anything._

So why was she still so jittery?

_Because he's gorgeous and makes you as nervous as hell._ Sighing, Ami made a mental note to stay away from _her_ mystery man, not that she would remain here much longer.

And since when did he become hers?

_Great_, Ami thought with a slight shake of her head. He's making her go bonkers now.

"Are you interested in the champagne?"

The sensual voice caught Ami's attention before the sound of glasses clicking. Swallowing, hard, she turned toward the person and realized with slight embarrassment that she had been daydreaming near the champagne table for a while now.

"Yes…yes of course."

Blushing against her wishes, Ami reached out for the slender glass he offered, not before letting out in a small voice, "Thanks…"

"My pleasure, Ms. Shields."

Zoi smiled charmingly as he handed the tall glass over, but not before letting his fingers graze hers in the most seductive manner.

He watched her grab the glass in a hurry, taking in a nervous sip, the rosy tint never leaving her cheeks.

_She's a beauty._

_It's too bad she bares such a striking resemblance to her scumbag of a brother_, Zoi thought with a grimace. But then again, when was the last time he let anything get in the way of something he wanted?

Never. There hadn't been a last time.

So why should things be different now?

"Hello?" Ami stuck her head closer to this handsome stranger's face and tried to catch his attention. She felt the urge to giggle; this grown man had as much a problem with zoning out as she did.

"Huh?" Zoi snapped his mind around, only to come face to face with the little pixie he had been debating his attraction for. Damn, he had just acted like a fool in front of the woman he's trying to impress….what a great start.

Zoi cleared his throat, pushing the image of him kissing this dark haired beauty in front of him senseless out of his mind.

"Sorry, you were saying?" He took a casual sip from his own glass.

A genuine smile formed on Ami's face and suddenly she felt more at ease with this strange handsome man.

"I asked for your name." Ami saw no reaction from his face and couldn't help but start babbling, "I mean, since you already know mine…it's only fair you know?"

Zoi felt the urge to laugh suddenly. Did she think he was going to eat her up? _Not that you mind that. _A little voice reminded him and his flashed his infamous charming grin again.

"It's Zoicite, you can call me Zoi."

He couldn't help but be fascinated as Ami tugged her bottom lip slightly, as if trying to match his name with in her mind with some prominent business person she knew.

Ami extended her hand and waited for his, "nice to meet you Zoicite…do you happen to be a friend of Darien's by any chance?"

She watched his gaze darken and suddenly wondered if she had said something wrong… _surely he can't be offended by a handshake!_

He surprised her with a soft response.

"The pleasure's all mine…" Zoi caught her hand in his smoothly and slowly raised it to his lips, much to her shock.

"After all, not everyday does a man like me find himself in the company of a woman as beautiful as you." He accented his complement with a soft kiss to the back of her hand, his gaze as intense as ever as he watched her infamous blush return.

Ami was speechless. She knew she could pass as pretty but he had just made her sound exquisite…she felt the electricity running up her arm from his lips and without thinking she licked her own, watching his eyes darken with an unreadable expression.

Zoi couldn't stop the desire in his blood when he saw her little pink tongue dart out to wet her lips…lips he wanted to ravish more than anything right now.

_Patience…_

Zoi gently let go of Ami's hand and again took a sip from his glass. He was smiling so casually that Ami thought whatever she saw in his eyes had again been a figment of her imagination.

"As much as I would love to continue this chat, _Ami_, I have to check on my sister."

Ami opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off by Zoi's smooth voice,

"You know? The one that your dear brother ran out on?"

Whatever words Ami had originally formed in her mind stopped, and Zoi watched amusingly as her eyes caught on with apprehension.

"Zoicite Levinton?"

* * *

Again this chapter was kinda written in a hurry, so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes... I realized I even spelled Ami's name wrong in the last chapter... but too lazy to change it now... haha 

Please tell me how you guys liked this one! Next chapter may be slow... assigments/papers are starting to build up and my parents are in town for the weekend... I'll try though wink

pink.puffcloud


End file.
